My woman- The most beautiful in this world !
by fancy pari
Summary: Dear all, thank you for appreciating my earlier stories. I enjoy writing on human relations. CID fanfiction is a great way to take characters and present the humane side of them. In this story, Sachin and Purvi are married with a son. Purvi suffers from a complex post her delivery and feels Sachin is not helping her. Read on to know more..Enjoy and keep reviewing ! This is a OS


**Purvi's Diary entry:**

We took our wedding vows, with tears in our eyes

I will be always with you, your words made me cry.

Life was beautiful, ever ready with a hug and kiss

So what's gone wrong, what did I miss…

I still love you…Do you?

I am right here..where are you?

I am alone the whole day, the walls close on me

Will you call me just once and say Hi Honey !

Weekdays are busy, full of stress, worry and tension

On weekends, your friends and the TV take away your attention.

I make some coffee; you are with your friends on a call

I wipe away my tears, for they are very small.

Will you just hold my hand, give me a sweet smile

Take me out on a date, cook for me once a while.

Do you still Love me, Now I am unsure if I Do..

I am right here…But where are You?

Purvi tore the poem that she had just written angrily. She held her hands on head and started sobbing again. Meanwhile her 7 month old son Raj (short for rajveer) woke up and started crying. Purvi wiped her tears and went to attend the baby. She picked him up and started comforting him while rubbing his back and swinging on her shoulder but he wouldn't stop. Purvi was frustrated with his incessant crying and glanced at the watch. Sachin was not home yet and it was already 9 pm. At that moment Raj vomited on her and the bell rang.

Purvi wanted to go to change both Raj and herself but the bell was ringing continuously. Purvi took the crying baby and opened the door. She was happy to see Sachin but he came inside with an angry look.

 **Sachin:** Kya yaar Purvi..kitni der..so gayi thi kya.(he held his hand over his nose) Disgusting Purvi! Yeh kya haalat hai ghar ki. Cheee…. and walked to their room closing the door behind.

Raj was just crying and Purvi finally took him to the bathroom, cleaned him and changed him. She then placed him down in the room with his favorite toy and went to have a quick change herself. She came out of the bathroom to see that Sachin had changed and was watching a movie on TV. He saw Purvi and said.

 **Sachin:** dinner kahan hai? I am very hungry

 **Purvi:** Bas 10 tab tak Raj ko feed kar deti hoon. Woh bahut cranky hai aaj.

 **Sachin:** Tum par gaya hai. Maine toh mere parents ko kabhi nahi sataya. Theekh hai jaldi karo. Aaj mujhe jaldi sona hai kal ACP sir ne early morning meeting rakhi hai.

Purvi nodded and went inside to feed Raj. Raj had settled a bit and soon slept while drinking milk. Purvi slowly patted him and then took him to her bedroom and settled him in the cradle to sleep. She was watching her son now sleeping peacefully and felt her tiredness and anger melt away. She was stroking his forehead when the sound of Sachin brought her back to senses. She hurried to the kitchen and served him dinner.

 **Sachin:** Aaj phir Daal..Kya hai Purvi..tum bahut lazy hoti jaa rahi ho. Yeh 3rd time hai is week. You know I hate daal.

 **Purvi:** Sachin aaj mujhe sach me time nahi mila. Raj aaj bahut cranky tha din bhar woh sirf rota mushkil se yeh dinner banaya hai. Kal tumhe yaad hai na uska vaccination hai. Doctor ne 9 baje ka appointment diya hai.

 **Sachin:** Arre nahi..maine bataya na kal jaldi meeting hai. Tum taxi lekar chali jao.

 **Purvi:** Lekin Sachin mujhse akele manage nahi hota hai. Please kal tum aa jao

 **Sachin:** Purvi, tum bhi CID officer ho na..Ab sirf maternity leave pe ho. Tumne toh bade bade criminals ko pakda hai phir yeh toh ek bacha hai.

 **Purvi:** Sachin, par meri help.. Sachin got a call from Abhijit and they started discussing a case.

Sachin had already finished his dinner and went to the balcony with his phone. Purvi felt very lonely at that moment. It was a simple act by Sachin to just get up from the dinner table but she felt Sachin is avoiding her.

She left her half eaten food and started cleaning the kitchen. Purvi's maid was on leave for 2 weeks hence she had to manage the dishes also. While doing the dishes she realized she had clothes in the washing machine. She left the dishes and put the washing machine on and came back to complete her work.

Finally she completed her work and went tiredly in her bedroom. Sachin was watching something on his mobile and she came and lied down next to him. Sachin turned off the mobile, mumbled a good night and slept off. Purvi felt tears in her eyes and cried softly.

 **Two days later, Friday evening**

There was a dinner party in a hotel and the ACP had invited the whole team with their families. Purvi was excited to meet all of them. She came to the party holding Raj in her arms. Everyone came up to Purvi and Raj and were busy admiring his cute looks. They all greeted her warmly.

 **Pankaj, Freddy and Vineet:** welcome back Purvi. Tera baby toh ekdum cute and handsome hai yaar bilkul Sachin sir jaisa.

 **Tarika:** Nahi yaar..he looks just like you. Tere jaise dimples aur ekdum cute nose hai..allleee…shweetu..she kissed his feet.

She met her friends and their families after a long time. Abhirika and their son Abhay, Freddy and his family, Vineet and his fiancée Angel, Kavin and his wife Anjalie. But her eyes were searching someone in the crowd, someone whom she had not seen for a loooooog time.

Suddenly a pair of hands closed her eyes. She felt them and shrieked in joy **Shreeeeyaaaa !**

She turned to see a very pregnant looking Shreya and Daya. They both hugged her. (Daya and shreya now lived in Delhi. Shreya has come to Mumbai for her delivery.)

 **Purvi:** So good to see you. Kitne din bad hai teri delivery?

 **Shreya:** 6 weeks bache hai. Hey rajveer is soooooooo cute. Main uthao please?

 **Daya:** Haan haan…abhi se training shuru kar do. Ek kaam karo Purvi tum raj ko hamare haath chod jao. Uska saara saaaman dede. Tu enjoy kar party Sachin ke saath.

 **Sachin:** Arre nahi sir. Aap ke enjoyment ke 1 mahina baaki hai. Kyun is jhamele me abhi se pad rahe ho. Waise bhi ekdum ziddi aur moody hai raj. Bilkul maa pe gaya hai. Isse sirf who hi sambhal sakti hai. Aap chaliye, bahut din baad mile hai..bahut baatein karni hai.

The boys left the place and walked up to the bar.

Shreya and Purvi walked in and sat next to Tarika and others. There were some new girls in the team and Tarika introduced them to Purvi and Shreya. Shreya looked very beautiful with her pregnancy glow. She was wearing a cute gown. Tarika looked gorgeous as she had lost some weight and had cut her hair. She was also dressed in smart jeans and sleeveless top. The new team members were young girls and were dressed in party wear. Purvi had gained a lot of weight since pregnancy and she had now started wearing only Indian clothes. She immediately realized that she was the odd one out and felt awkward.

Sometime later everyone went to dance and Purvi and Shreya sat alone watching everyone dance.

 **Shreya:** Yaar I am missing all this. Yaad hai..pehle har party pe we both were the first to hit the floor and last to leave it.

 **Purvi:** Haan yaar, seems like a long time ago. Abhi dekh hame koi puchta bhi nahi.

At the same moment, daya walked up to them and said: Kaun nahi puch raha hai meri jaan ko. Main to shreya tumhe dance floor pe le jaane aaya tha. chalo one dance with me.

Shreya was happy and went to the dance floor. Daya held her gently and slow danced with her. Everyone stood and watched their lovely moment. After the dance everyone clapped. Shreya came back and sat with purvi. Tarika joined them.

 **Tarika:** Arre waah Shreya. Tum dono iss halat me bhi kitne lovey dovey ho…Touchwood

 **Shreya: (** blushes) Haan Daya is too sweet. Bahut khayal rakhte hai. Sach bolon mera bilkul man nahi hai mummy ke yahan delivery ke liye. Isliye Daya ne promise kiya hai ki delivery ke baad who mujhe, baby aur mere parents ko leke jayega Delhi.

 **Tarika:** So sweet. Pata hai delivery ke baad, raat ko jab bhi abhay rota tha, Abhijit hi sambhalta tha. Aaj bhi Abhay ko papa hi chahiye.

Purvi heard their talks and searched for Sachin in the crowd. He was laughing away with Vineet, Pankaj and Daya. Purvi stared at her tall, handsome husband. He was wearing a black shirt and light brown pants. He had freshly shaved and looked very fair.

She felt tears in her eyes and said to Tarika.

 **Purvi:** Tarika zara Raj ko pakdegi. Main bathroom jaake aati hoon

Purvi went to the washroom and washed her tears. She was in the toilet when she heard two people come inside the bathroom. The two girls were probably applying make up and were talking.

 **Girl 1:** Yaar kitna mazaa aa raha hai na..

 **Girl 2:** Haan .pehle mazaa nahi aa raha tha but Sachin Sir aa gaye na..ab party me jaan aayi

They laughed. Purvi stayed inside and heard them talk.

 **Girl1:** waise aaaj toh sir ekdum handsome lag rahe hai. Woh black shirt se aur bhi fair lag rahe hai. Magar unki wife ke saath Jodi jami nahi yaar

 **Girl 2:** Haan, kitni moti hai. Kaash main hoti..par Purvi ma'm ke naseeb achi hai..handsome pati mil gaya. Chal I am ready lets go..

The girls left. Purvi stood there for 5 more minutes and slowly came out. She saw herself in the mirror. She was shocked at what he saw. She felt this is not me, no definitely not me. She remembered how used to look before – slim, cute with a pony tail. Now she was fat, had swollen face and short hair. She felt tears welling up and just then got a phone call from Tarika. Rajveer was crying , Purvi collected her things and rushed away.

Everyone soon left after the party. Purvi was very quiet in the car, rajveer had slept off.

After entering the house, Purvi settled Raj in his cradle and went to change. They were very tired and went off to sleep. She wasn't able to sleep and recalled the bathroom incident. Tears sprang in her eyes and she started sobbing. Suddenly she felt 2 hands lifting her feet and giving her massage. Purvi looked up and saw Sachin had taken her feet on his lap and was massaging them gently.

 **Sachin:** Kya hua Purvi. Tum bahut tired lag rahi ho. Din bhar Raj ke peeche bhagti ho..ghar sambhalti ho..mujhe jhelti ho..tum toh superwoman ko bhi thaka dogi yaar..Kaise manage karti ho? Isliye aaj main tumhe massage doonga. U deserve it my love.

Purvi starts sobbing loudly. Sachin is confused and worried. He immediately hugs her and says: Kya hua? Maine kuch galat kaha?

 **Purvi:** sachin..aap ko main pasand hoon na?

Sachin looks at her with a question mark: Yeh kya question hai Purvi?

 **Purvi:** Sachin, main ab pehle jaisi nahi hoon. Main bahut badal gayi hoon. Aaj mujhe laga ki shayad tumhe kisi aur se shaadi karni chahiye thi. Mere saath karke kahi tune life toh spoil nahi ki naa. She starts sobbing again.

Sachin slowly starts smiling and then laughing. Purvi gets angry and cries some more.

 **Sachin:** Purvi, Purvi..tum paagal ho sach me. Pehle yeh rona bandh karo. Purvi after some time stops sobbing.

Sachin takes her in his arms and slowly caresses her back.

 **Sachin:** Main jaanta hoon Purvi tum me bahut saare changes aaye hai. It is not easy to be a mother. Magar main bahut lucky hoon ki tum meri life partner ho. Mujhe aur mere moods ko jhelna itna aasaan nahi hai, main jaanta hoon but tumne bahut ache se hamari shaadi, meri family, hamara Ghar aur Raj ko sambhala hai. Mere us lambe mission ke wajah se main tumhare saath is pregnancy me nahi tha. Main jaanta hoon yeh sab akele karna kitna mushkil raha hoga. Sach boloon aaj jab Daya sir aur shreya dance kar rahe the toh mujhe dukh hua ki uss halat me main saath nahi tha tumhare. Par tumne kabhi complain nahi kiya. I salute you Purvi (salutes her).

She smiles. **Sachin:** That's like a good girl. Tumhari smile aaj bhi bahut pyaari hai. Raj ke cute dimples aur smile bilkul tumhari tarah hai Purvi. Tum aaj bhi mere liye wohi Purvi ho, jiske bina main ek minute nahi reh paata hoon, jo meri sabse favorite hai is world me.

He looks into her eyes. **Sachin:** Apne aap ko meri nazar se dekho Purvi, tum hi meri princess ho aur hamesha rahogi. I love you Purvi.

Saying this he bends closer to give her a kiss. At that moment Rajveer wakes up and starts crying.

 **Sachin:** Kya timing hai. Yeh toh kabab me ek chota sa haddi hai. Purvi laughs and gets up to go to Raj. Sachin holds her hands and says: Princess, aap So jaao. Rajkumar ko main sambhalta hoon. Gudnight jaan.

Sachin picks the baby and walks out of the room trying to quieten him with some cute baby talk. Purvi wipes her tears and lies down to sleep with a sweet smile. She is dreaming about her lovely Prince.

THE END

 ** _Giving life to someone is the greatest power that god has bestowed on a woman. However in this society where everyone is judged by looks, most women go through these feelings. This is my humble way to make people realize that being a mother is not a picnic. One should appreciate the pains, sacrifices and pressure a woman goes through. The person we love the most will always look the most beautiful to us. Enjoi !_**

 ** _P.S: The poem at the start is an original poem by me_** ** _J_**


End file.
